fate_stay_night_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Excaliburn
Excaliburn:Sword of Promised Victory(勝利の預言者剣,Shōri no yogen-sha ken) is the strongest and most powerful Noble Phantasm that King Arthur II holds in her possession.Orginally the sword of King Arthur in her universe that did not make a contract with Alaya dying without regrets was passed onto her by the Lady of the Lake to King Arthur II daughter of Mordred and Damon both knights of the Round Table at that time. Origin "Gather oh lights of heroes dreams around my sword." "I wish to fight give me the strength to banish this evildoers and strike them down." "The breath of the planet gathers.The torrent of life shines.Take this! "Excaliburn!!" -Saber Excaliburn is a Divine Construct, pinnacle of Holy Swords,and the strongest holy sword whose equal is the Emerald Sword of Dreams.It belonged to the Fairies and was briefly passed to the first King Arthur being returned to the Lady of the Lake after King Arthur`s death and then was passed onto to King Arthur II where Excaliburn remains to this day.Finding Avalon boosted Excaliburn`s stats to the high stats they are today.When Merlin started training her in the way to use Excaliburn he asked her whether Avalon her lost sheath or Excaliburn her sword was more valuable.Unlike her Grandmother she replied the Sheath as it protect people and her sword was just as valuable but together they are more powerful.Shiro in her universe calls Excaliburn a new and improved version of Excalibur.It is typically found hidden in Invisible Air before she found Avalon and used it to sheath Excaliburn.But even then she used Invisible Air to hide Avalon and Excaliburn from view.Excaliburn is a highly destructive Noble Phantasm having a effective long reach not found in any other Noble Phantasm. Attributes While there are many Noble Phantasms made with far better skill than Excaliburn.It is a sacred sword weaved from the dreams of people and the hope of the people of Britan.Hidden in Invisible Air before she had Avalon to sheath it in she could then fight without worry as her Invisible Air was Merlin`s work making it more effective to hide her Noble Phantasm.Looking upon it`s light ignites hope in the hearts of mindless people just following other people`s orders like Sakura Matou and reignitng hope in the hearts of people or other Heroic Spirits like Emiya(Archer) in Fate/Stay Night.It can be unleashed with it`s earlier counterpart Excalibur boosting it`s attack power drastically and making it able to reach more people. Excaliburn has a typical Western-style design to the sword.It`s length is ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters with Fairy Letters inscribed on it revealing it`s origin of make with the Fairies.Clad in Avalon for the majority of Fate/Stay Night in an Alternate Universe and also hidden by Invisible Air.She is able to release it`s true power when she is threanted by another Heroic Spirit. Usage Excaliburn is a sword that amplifies the user`s natural powers.Due to the Dragon Core being passed down to her she is able to drastically increase the power of her Dragon Core and combine it with the power of her people`s hopes and dreams raising it to a higher level.Her power levels allow the sword to become a beam of brillant golden and silver light turning it into a beam of light that can slice through anything regardless of what it is.Even people close to Excaliburn`s blast proximity can be heavily injured due to the light being hotter than the sun.When her fury increases to a all time high the power of Excaliburn`s slice increases to a point where it can rival the sun`s heat. Category:Items